lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Forkle
Mr. Forkle was one the leaders of the Black Swan; part of the Collective. He was the one to tweak Sophie's genes. He was also Sophie's mother's fertility doctor, Sophie's next door neighbor in San Diego, and in Neverseen was revealed to be Magnate Leto Kerlof and Sir Astin. Physical Appearance His appearance has changed because of the ruckleberries and he is now wrinkly and old looking.He has grey hair and is rather large. Abilities Telepath: Mr. Forkle was a Telepath. Like Sophie he has an impenetrable mind. He's able to have strong thoughts like a human and is one of the only people who get to transmit into Sophie's mind. It has been hinted in the third book that he can teleport but this has not been verified. Mr Forkle can control other people using mind tricks though he is not a mesmer. Pre-Keeper Mr. Forkle is the one who called 911 when Sophie hit her head and first gained her telepathic abilities. He also gave her limbium, which caused her to have an allergic reaction also sending her to the hospital. Mr. Forkle lead Alden to find Sophie and take her to the elven world. Keeper of the Lost Cities Mr. Forkle posed as Sophie's next door neighbour who always grumbled, moved his garden gnomes around, and started sentences with "You kids". He gives Sophie the necessary equipment to bottle some of the Everblaze burning in the Forbidden Cities, including sending Gildie the Flareadon. He saves Sophie and Dex from the Neverseen but leaves them in Paris, France. Exile In Exile, Mr. Forkle sends clues as rhyming notes to Sophie. He guides her to accompany Alden to Exile in order to fix Prentice, the Black Swan's Keeper. When Sophie can't heal Prentice she realizes she has a broken mind and is negatively affected by light. She eventually goes to the Black Swan to get fixed. Mr. Forkle gives her limbium and human medicine to essentially 'reset' her brain by nearly killing her then reviving her. Then, when the Neverseen try to steal Silveny, he stops them so that Sophie, Keefe, and Silveny can get away. Everblaze Mr. Forkle continues to communicate to Sophie via notes. He is distant, however, because he fears the Black Swan was compromised by a spy. He is the one to figure out that they were being spied on using ogre technology attached to Keefe's family crest. At first Mr. Forkle believes the spy is Lord Cassius, like everyone else, but the spy is really Lady Gisela. He sets a trap for the Neverseen using Keefe, Biana, and Fitz to fight with them. The Neverseen somehow know about the plan. It all leads to a fight on Everest. Mr. Forkle reveals he captured Gethan, a member of the Neverseen. Neverseen Sophie, Dex, Keefe, Biana, Fitz and Della join the Black Swan with Mr. Forkle. While he is initially protective of them, later he lets them help in the organization's missions. As an act of trust, he reveals to Sophie that one of his identities is Sir Astin, Sophie's year two Universe mentor. Later, she learns that he is also Magnate Leto, the principal of Foxfire, and former beacon of the Silver Tower. Lodestar Keefe becomes a double agent, telling Sophie whatever he finds out about the Neverseen. Although Sophie feels like she has to get really mad at him sometimes, Mr. Forkle says to trust her feelings as they could be the most important of all. Sophie and Mr. Forkle attend a Peace Summit in order to create peace with the ogres and other intelligent creatures. While they are there, the Neverseen makes the building collapse. Sophie and Mr. Forkle get out safe, but then Mr. Forkle goes back in to find Edaline. He is stabbed by one of the Neverseen after killing Brant, and tells Sophie not to plant his seed in the Wanderling Woods; no one can know he died. But instead to save until the time and place is right. RIP Mr. Forkle! :(Category:Characters